narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hanzō
|Zdjęcie=Hanzō.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=半蔵 |Rōmaji=Hanzō |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Ikuya Sawaki |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 143 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=12 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=177 cm |Waga część 2=58,6 kg |Zajęcie=Lider Wioski |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia |Przynależność=Amegakure |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=369 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=128 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} , znany również jako , był legendarnym shinobi i liderem Amegakure za życia. Przeszłość thumb|left|Bitwa Hanzō i Mifune w przeszłości. Za czasów dzieciństwa Hanzō, czarna salamandra zdechła w jego wiosce. Po śmierci zwierzęcia, torebka z trucizną została wszczepiona w niego z nadzieją stworzenia trującego ninja, który sam byłby odporny na toksyny. To zmusiło go do stałego noszenia maski w celu ochrony innych przed zatrutym oddechem.Naruto rozdział 532, strony 3-4 Kiedyś w przeszłości Hanzō walczył z Mifune, którego pokonał w bitwie, lecz oszczędził go, ze względu na wiarę i siłę samurajów. Posunął się tak daleko, że dał mu antidotum na truciznę, a wtedy odszedł. Pomimo myślenia, że zabił go,Naruto rozdział 531, strona 13 głęboko w umyśle, Hanzō wiedział, że Mifune jeszcze żyje. thumb|left|Hanzō nadaje przydomek Sanninom. Podczas Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Hanzō walczył z częścią sił Konohy, z Jiraiyą, Tsunade i Orochimaru jako jedynymi ocalałaby. W nagrodę za ten wyczyn, nazwał ich Sanninami Konohy i powiedział im, by się tak na swój temat odnosili w zamian za pozwolenie im żyć. Również wielokrotnie angażował się w walki z Chiyo, pozwalając jej na stworzenie antidotum przeciwko truciźnie jego salamandry. Lata później podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, gdy grupa ninja szuka sposobu, by zakończyć wojnę poprzez niekonwencjonalne środki wewnątrz jego kraju, Hanzō potraktował ich jako zagrożenie dla jego władzy i szukał sposobu na pozbycie się ich. Zawarł przymierze z organizacją Konohy zwaną Korzeniem, by zabić lidera grupy, Yahiko. Zwabił Yahiko na spotkanie, gdzie zmusił Nagato, członka drużyny Yahiko do zabicia lidera w zamian za życie Konan.Naruto rozdział 446, strony 10-13 Jednakże, Yahiko popełnił samobójstwo poprzez przebicie siebie kunai Nagato, by oszczędzić przyjacielowi udręki i ciężaru zabicia go. Nagato wybił w odwecie siły Hanzō wraz z shinobi Korzenia, którzy przybyli pomóc Hanzō. Po krótkiej potyczce z Nagato, Hanzō uciekł z miejsca zauważając, że nie może się mierzyć z Nagato kiedy był tak wściekły i z tego powodu znika.Naruto rozdział 446, strony 13-17''Naruto'' rozdział 447, strony 1-13 thumb|Pain napotyka Hanzō. Nagato, pod przydomkiem "Pain", później rozpoczął wojnę domową w Amegakure. Według opowieści, w pojedynkę zabił Hanzō, jego rodzinę i jego sługi, a następnie przeprowadził systematyczne ludobójstwo każdego, który choć trochę był powiązany z Hanzō.Naruto rozdział 369, strony 9-14 Osobowość Hanzō był osobą, która bardzo dbała o własne bezpieczeństwo, nie ufając nikomu. Był ochraniany 24 godziny na dobę i nie pozwalał nikomu przebywać koło siebie, nawet dzieciom, bez dokładnego przeszukania.Naruto rozdział 369, strona 10 Wielce dbał o swoją pozycję jako lidera wioski i radził sobie w bardzo ostry sposób z wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Jego obsesja z ochroną doprowadziła do tego, że Hanzō myślał, że zachowuje wszelkie zdolności jakie zgromadził, ale zamiast tego doszło do osłabienia jego zdolności z powodu braku praktykowania. Choć postrzegał Pięć Wielkich Krajów jako swoich wrogów, ciągle był gotów przymierzyć się z obcym narodem, nawet z tym, który mu spowodował wielkie szkody, mając na celu utrzymanie swojej władzy. Gotów był też zdradzić ludzi bez skrupułów, prowadząc Sieroty Ame i ich zespół prosto w pułapkę, a wtedy usiłował zabić ich wszystkich bez litości; ta zdrada, ironicznie, sprowadziła na niego zgubę. Dawno temu w czasach swojej młodości, Hanzō szukał niegdyś ideału "pokoju" i nawet próbował osiągnąć swoje marzenia poprzez zjednoczenie Pięciu Wielkich Krajów. Jednakże, po zauważeniu, że taka metoda może tylko przynieść wieczną wojnę, a w jej wyniku sprowadzić tylko śmierć, porzucił swoje przekonania. Potem Hanzō poświęcił się jedynie utrzymywaniu mocy, którą wcześniej zdobył, doprowadzając do rosnącej arogancji z powodu swoich zdolności i pozostawiając nieświadomym powolnego zanikania ich z powodu braku doskonalenia. Nawet po śmierci, Hanzō ciągle nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego ktoś kogo raz pokonał, stał się znacznie silniejszy niż on sam.Naruto rozdział 531, strony 11-20 Jednakże charakterystyczną cechą Hanzō były jego przekonania w wiarę ludzi. Wierzył, że silna wiara może przetrwać śmierć właściciela, żyjąc dalej; wiara, według niego, nie jest widoczna dla oczu, ale może być tylko postrzeżona podczas walki. Ma wielki szacunek do tych z wielką wiarą, co widać, gdy mierzył się z wieloma przeciwnikami o wielkiej sile woli, których pokonał, żądając ich imion w celu obwołania ich bohaterami pomimo porażki. Ogłosił swoją wiarę we wprowadzenie pokoju już po śmierci i pomimo ostrych słów oraz zachowań w późniejszych etapach życia, wydawało się, że ciągle z tym żyje, co jest widziane, gdy przed uwolnieniem chmury trucizny z zatrutego narządu i stracenia własnej woli z powodu Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata Kabuto Yakushiego, powierzył swoją wiarę Mifune. Wygląd thumb|Pełen wygląd Hanzō trzymającego kusarigamę. Hanzō był raczej muskularnym mężczyzną o średnim wzroście, z długimi blond włosami dosięgającymi mu do pleców z widoczną blizną na lewym policzku. W mandze, miał niezwykłe oczy przedstawione z ciemną twardówką i jasno kolorowymi tęczówkami, podobnie do Kakuzu. W anime, jego oczy były przedstawione ze zwykłą białą twardówką i brązowymi tęczówkami. Po lewej stronie brzucha ma charakterystyczną bliznę w kształcie krzyża otrzymaną z powodu implantacji narządu z trucizną salamandry do swojego ciała. Miał ciemny kapelusz na głowie, a dolna część jego twarzy była w większości pokryte przez respirator w kształcie przypominającym hełm, którego używał do zapobiegania przedostawaniu się trucizny, różniąc się od innych noszonych przez shinobi Amegakure tym, że był zauważalnie większy i miał dwa filtry zamiast jednego. Górna część maski zawierała symbol wioski i została odzwierciedlona przez cztery wgłębienia w części zakrywającej usta. Jego typowe ubranie składało się z luźnego stroju podobnego do skafandra, co jest charakterystyczne dla wioski, podkreślone przez bandaże owinięte wokół nadgarstków i łydek, kamizelki shinobi z wirami na płytach ochraniający klatkę piersiową, standardowych sandałów shinobi i ciemnego płaszcza, który dosięga poniżej pasa. Pod tym skafandrem, ma założoną ciemną koszulę o krótkim rękawie, która dosięga tylko do przepony, odsłaniając podbrzusze. Za czasów swojej młodości, jego włosy były znacząco krótsze i nosił respirator tylko z jednym filtrem zamiast dwóch. Podczas swojej walki z Mifune w przeszłości, Hanzō został pokazany z odsłoniętą klatką piersiową, nosząc tylko dolną część swojego skafandra, uzupełnionego przez ciemne rękawice noszone na dłoniach. Umiejętności Hanzō był z łatwością rozpoznawalny jako jeden z najsilniejszych ninja swoich czasów, a także jako ikona świata shinobi ze względu na swoje zdolności. Jego moc była tak wielka, że Jiraiya wyraził intensywny wstrząs na wieść, że został w pojedynkę pokonany przez Paina, choć ta porażka wynikła z jego obsesji nad własnym bezpieczeństwem i konsekwentnym brakiem treningów, doprowadzając do znacznego zmniejszenia się jego umiejętności. O szybkości Hanzō powiedziano, że jest niezrównana w wodzie. Hanzō mógł używać Uwolnienia Ognia i podczas jego próby zabicia Nagato zademonstrował imponujące zdolności w łączeniu tych umiejętności z technikami zastawiającymi pułapki, gdyż nie tylko przewidział Nagato atakującego go, ale również umieścił serię wybuchowych notek w przygotowaniu na taką okazję. Trucizna [[Plik:Czarna Salamandra.png|thumb|left|Hanzō demonstruję lokację wszczepionego gruczołu z jadem, zabranym od czarnej salamandry (w tle).]] Jako dziecko, Hanzō wszczepiono narząd z trucizną od czarnej salamandry, która przebywała wewnątrz jego wioski, po jej śmierci, pozostawiając wyróżniającą się bliznę po lewej stronie brzucha. Procedura ta przyznaje mu podobne zdolności zatruwania co kreatura, wśród czego była zwiększona odporność na trucizny i chemiczna zmiana jego ciała w ten sposób, że stał się bardzo toksyczny, tak bardzo, że nawet jego oddech może zatruć tych co przebywają w jego otoczeniu. Trucizna ta była śmiertelna, powodując u ofiar odczucie rozdzierającego bólu dopóki ich ciało nie odrętwieje, co z kolei prowadzi do kompletnego paraliżu i ostatecznej śmierci w przeciągu dwóch dni od momentu zatrucia. By zapewnić innym bezpieczeństwo, Hanzō zawsze oddycha poprzez respirator i nosi małą fiolkę z antidotum, choć nawet natychmiastowe spożycie nie gwarantuje przetrwania. Obawa zrodzona przez tą implantację nadała mu przydomek "Hanzō Salamandra". Walczenie bez maski obdarza Hanzō wielką przewagą nad swoimi przeciwnikami, ale niesie również znacznie ryzyko dla niego. Jeśli narząd z trucizną zostałby kiedykolwiek przecięty po otrzymaniu bezpośredniej rany, powstałaby w ten sposób trująca chmura, której odparowująca toksyna sparaliżowałaby jego ciało na kilka sekund, dając znaczną lukę przeciwnikowi, mimo iż jad ciągle nie pozostałby śmiertelny dla Hanzō. Maska całkowicie łagodzi to ryzyko i postanawia ją zdjąć tylko, gdy walczy z słabszymi przeciwnikami, których mógłby pokonać bez konsekwencji, podczas gdy ma ją założoną w obecności silniejszych przeciwników, którzy mogliby wykorzystać tą słabość. Kusarigamajutsu Od czasów swojej młodości, Hanzō posługiwał się kurasarigamą z wielką wprawą, będąc w stanie dorównać, a nawet przewyższać różnych niebezpiecznych przeciwników za pomocą tylko tej broni, co zostało uznane m.in. przez Mifune. Co niezwykłe, ma tendencję to zadawania brutalnych ciosów przez zamachy kosy z łańcuchem, niż wykorzystania obciążonej końcówki, co jest zasadniczo postrzegane jako bardziej efektywny ruch. Ostrze broni jest pokryte zabójczą trucizną Hanzō, przez co jeden cios jest w stanie sukcesywnie rozprawić się z wrogami. Ze względu na rosnącą troskę Hanzō o zachowanie swojego bezpieczeństwa, kiedy zbliżają się ostatnie etapy jego życia, zdolności w tej broni znacznie się zmniejszyły. Technika Przywoływania thumb|right|Hanzō i Ibuse. Hanzō okazał się być szczególnie biegły w Technice Przywoływania i odnosząc się do jego przydomka salamandry, jego popisową creaturą była spora salamandra Ibuse, która była wystarczająco wielka, by jej mistrz mógł podróżować na jej głowie. Tak jak jego mistrz, Ibuse jest trującą salamandrą i tym samym, jeśli otrzyma odpowiednią ilość czasu, przechowuje znaczne ilości trującego gazu, który może być wydychany z jej ust na komendę Hanzō. Ta trucizna jest wystarczająco silna, by niemal całkowicie sparaliżować wroga po kilku sekundach od momentu wdychania trucizny, pozostawiając ich całkowicie na łasce Hanzō. Ibuse był również zdolny do tworzenia tuneli pod ziemią w celu podróżowania pod powierzchnią, unikając ataków i wtedy wyłaniając się pod przeciwnikiem, by go połknąć, pozwalając mu umrzeć z powodu toksyn przechowywanych wewnątrz jego ciała. Podczas walki u boku z tym znanym zwierzęciem, Hanzō był wystarczająco silny, by walczyć i ostatecznie przytłoczyć całą trójkę Sanninów za czasów ich młodości. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|Starcie Hanzō i Mifune. W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Hanzō został wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego do walki przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi po stronie Akatsuki. Po mobilizacji, staje się częścią grupy, wraz z Chiyo i Kimimaro, o której wsparcie poprosił Chūkichi z Plutonu Ataku z Zaskoczenia i Dywersji. Napotykając pozostałości Dywizji Ataku z Zaskoczenia Sojuszu ze swoim zaimprowizowanym zespołem, Hanzō karci Deidarę za zostanie złapanym i zaznacza, że nie miałby zamiaru uwalniać go, gdyby nie ta przeklęta technika, która kontroluje jego działania. Gdy wrogowie wycofują się, Hanzō koncentruje się na ich pościgu i gdy byli w zasięgu, przywołuje swoją salamandrę, a wtedy rozkazuje jej uwolnić trującą mgłę. Ruszając, by zadać śmiertelny cios, gdy członkowie Dywizji Ataku z Zaskoczenia zostali sparaliżowani, Hanzō zostaje powstrzymany przez Mifune, który wyraża chęć walki z nim. thumb|rigt|Hanzō zostaje pokonany przez Mifune. Kwestionując oddanie sprawie przeciwnika, gdy dwójka angażuje się w krótki, ale zaciekły pojedynek, Hanzō utrzymuje dystans za pomocą swojej kusarigamy. Rozkazując Ibuse schronić się pod ziemią, gdy Chiyo ujawnia mechanizmy stojące za techniką salamandry, Hanzō chwali Mifune za unikanie jego ataków, przed opowiedzeniem, że dawno temu porzucił ideały "pokoju". Mifune sprzeciwia się przekonaniom Hanzō, gdy zatrzymuje go przed uformowaniem ręcznych pieczęci poprzez Iaidō, nie pozwalając Hanzō na użycie ninjutsu. Po przypomnieniu sobie przeszłości, Hanzō próbuje kontratakować rozkazując Ibuse, by połknął samuraja w całości, w wyniku czego Mifune prawie udusił się w toksycznych ustach. Tnąc wzdłuż głowę salamandry, dwójka mężczyzn zbliża się do siebie, by zadać ostateczny cios. W kompletnym przeciwieństwie do ich pierwsze spotkania, gdy byli młodzi, Mifune przecina kusarigamę Hanzō na pół i przeciwna ciało swojego przeciwnika, niszcząc respirator w tym procesie. Mifune wtedy mówi Hanzō, że strata przekonań osłabiła jego zdolności. thumb|left|Hanzō, w końcowym akcie popełnia seppuku. Po tym jak Hanzō przypomniał sobie jego walkę z Mifune w przeszłości, gdzie ujawnił szczegóły jego niesławnej reputacji i ostatecznie oszczędził pokonanego samuraja z powodu silnego oddania do sojuszników, wyjaśnia, że słabość, którą opisał ciągle pozostała pomimo jego nieśmiertelności. W niesamowitej prezentacji siły woli, Hanzō pokłada swoją wiarę w Mifune i — przezwyciężając talizman, który kierował jego działaniami — popełnia za pomocą złamanej kusarigamy. Przekłuwając gruczoł z jadem wewnątrz jego ciała, zostaje wyzwolona ogromna trująca mgła, która paraliżuje w całości ruchy Hanzō, tworząc lukę dla Pierwszej Dywizji, by związać i zapieczętować go do końca wojny. Z późniejszym uwolnieniem Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, dusza Hanzō powróciła do zaświatów. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Według databooków: ** Jego ulubioną frazą było: . * Hanzō mógł zostać nazwany po sławnym samuraju z rzeczywistości i powszechnie uważanego za ninję . Jest to dodatkowo podkreślone przez związek z samurajami w uniwersum Naruto i jego finalnym samobójczym akcie, typowym dla samurajów z rzeczywistości. ** Istnieje popularna japońska legenda, w której Hattori Hanzō został zabity przez Fūmę Kotarō. O pierwszej Ścieżce Zwierząt Paina zostało powiedziane, że pochodzi z klanu Fūma. ** Może również zostać nazwany po salamandrze olbrzymiej japońskiej. Ten gatunek jest również nazywany , co dzieli pierwsze kanji z imieniem Hanzō. * Przezwisko Hanzō i jego nabyty żywioł mają istotne znaczenie ponieważ w mitologii, chociaż jest gadem, salamandra była postrzegana jako żyjący symbol ognia i jest całkowicie ognioodporna, będąc w stanie żyć wewnątrz ognia. Cytaty * (Do Jiraiyi, Orochimaru i Tsunade) "Wasza trójka jest potężna… tylko wy przetrwaliście. Ja, Hanzō, niniejszym mianuje was przydomkiem 'Sanninów Liścia.' Odnoście się tak do siebie po powrocie w zamian za oszczędzenie wam życia." * (Do Mifune) "Ostatnia rzecz. Życie ludzi '''nie' kończy się, gdy umierają. Kończy się, gdy stracą swoją wiarę."''Naruto rozdział 532, strony 4-5 * (Do Mifune) "Czy będzie to śmierć podczas trzymania się kurczowo swojej wiary, czy długie życie przez odrzucenie jej?"Naruto rozdział 532, strona 8 * (Do Mifune) "Też kiedyś szukałem 'pokoju'. Myślałem, że mogę zjednoczyć Pięć Wielkich Krajów Shinobi Świata Ninja w jeden. Szybko zrozumiałem, że to nie może się stać."Naruto rozdział 531, strona 12 * (Potępiając zajęcie samurajów) "Wielu samurajów zostało ninja. Szkoły samurajów również zmieniano, by uczono w nich sztuk ninja. Rola samurajów już się skończyła. Bez żadnego przekonania do pokoju, finansowani i dojrzewający za pomocą pieniędzy, używają silnego ninjutsu. Ninja zabrali i zmienili twoją rolę. Lecz jeśli ci ninja zostaną wyeliminowani i umrą, nic nie zostanie za nimi. Zupełnie jak ja." * (Do Mifune) "Mifune… Pokładam swoją wiarę w ciebie!"Naruto rozdział 532, strony 9-10 Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Zmarli